


What have I missed

by DarthKrande



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Return
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 01:56:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/645261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthKrande/pseuds/DarthKrande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Optimus is trying to catch up with a whole vorn's events after his latest death.  Warning: contains spoilers for Transformation. AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What have I missed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ha-Hee Prime](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Ha-Hee+Prime).
  * Inspired by [Metamorphosis - Plug and replay](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/15858) by Ha-Hee Prime. 



> Warning: contains huge spoilers for Transformation. Warning2: This is AU! Nothing of this could happen in Prime's happy world! Or maybe some things possibly could?

He should have got used to this. He should have got used to being brought to life, since it seemed to happen to him just as often as death. But really – there are some things you cannot get used to. Not even if you’re the Prime.  
Seeing the face of his former nemesis, now brother, could have freaked him out at awakening. In fact, it took him time to get used to Megatron waking him, but wasn’t this the first time the Decepticon leader woke him from death? He had to think about it. Remember. Oh, yes, there was one case when his spark had been bouncing around without a frame and Megatron helped him find his way back.  
So. He shouldn’t be confused right now, he decided. He sat up. He would have, like, yawned a little, but luckily he remembered that his mouthplate was gone. Smelted, to be precise.  
„You have one very annoying habit, brother.”Megatron pretended not to be relieved or amused. Sadly or not, Optimus could read his face and understand the soft changes of his voice, and these had given him away.  
What seemed to be a lifetime (deathtime?) ago, they had been enemies. Now that they were spark-bound, they had to coexist. They even managed to keep each other alive. Most of the time.  
„Have I missed anything?” Optimus finally asked. „Is everybot all right? What happened after....?”  
Megatron offered him a data cable from his wrist, through which he could have copied every memory for the past few decades. Decades?! Eight decades.... almost a whole vorn! Optimus suddenly felt as if he’d severly slept in. He’d never been out of commission for this long! Oh.... well. Except for those four million years they’d spent offline in the volcano after crash-landing on Earth.  
He reached for his bond-brother’s cable, but Megatron seemed to have changed his mind.  
„Elita would be jealous if I wouldn’t let her fill you in on life.”  
Elita.  
How could he live without his female counterpart? Well, obviously, he couldn’t. But how could she handle the death of her Orion, so often, and this time, for so long? He’d always admired the little femme for her strength.  
„Is there anything you’re not telling me?” he asked suspiciously. „What have you done to Cybertron in my absence?”  
Megatron only grinned.  
„Megs! Have you knocked it out of orbit again? Don’t.... don’t tell me it got lost! Is that why you didn’t have the courage to come after me sooner?”  
The Decepticon seemed to be insulted at the suggestion. How could Prime even assume that?  
„No? Then, what?”  
Megatron was still grinning.  
„But well, you have had Kaon rebuilt. Right? Including your infamous arena.”  
The Decepticon nodded. Good guess.  
„We needed some sport anyway.” Oh, Megatron was satisfied with himself. And so far, Optimus could only guess one of his achievements.  
„And you have won a war behind my back. Right, brother? At least, there was a battle.”  
Megatron’s grin turned into a mixture of pride and gloating.  
„Maybe you’re referring to how we explained the quintessons to mind their own business? It wasn’t hard, especially not with Soundwave.”  
SOUNDWAVE?!  
„I had to literally dig him out of the Well of All Sparks, but oddly it was easier than bringing you back.”  
Optimus must have still looked confused.  
„It was Starscream’s idea!” At least that didn’t puzzle Optimus Prime even more. Starscream was known to be staying around Megatron in life and in death. „Once he had finally accepted Spark in my life, they proved to be quite able to cooperate.” Megatron’s grin had suddenly turned wider. „You see, he wanted to be my Air Commander again.”  
Optimus nodded slowly. He understood Megatron’s pride and joy, but he still seemed to be hiding something. Maybe he would learn about that later.  
Their spaceship landed, and Elita ran to him. They hugged each other as if they’d been separated for a lifetime (deathtime?), cables tangled and sparks joined. Optimus felt what it meant for him to be here again. He was home. He was with her. He was alive.  
Behind their backs, the old gray Decepticon walked over to the young slate-blue femme.  
„Did it work?” he asked.  
„Yes” Spark answered. „Yes, you were right. He lives. And he has the most amazing spark I have ever seen.”  
Megatron looked at her, at her serious face, at her glowing yellow optics... at the way she was looking down at the planet below their feet.


End file.
